


MC and George for the first time

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, my first attempt at writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: MC and George are together, they're in bed together, and they have sex for the first time in their relationship.





	MC and George for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first attempt at writing smut. I make no promises.

In the dark of the room she felt rough hands graze across her chest and she could hear the staggered inhale as they felt her nipple harden against the light touch. “MC…” the whine was barely above a whisper with so much need she could hear in it. Their hands traveled down her sides as she pressed against him, the blankets on top weighed them both down, trapping the heat she felt rising across her back. 

She moved closer to him, her pajamas feeling suddenly more constricting than they had the night before. His arms wrapped around her tightly, his mouth so close to her ear that she could feel the hot jagged puffs as his breathing became irregular. MC shuddered a little as she felt the hardening bulge in his pants pressed against her. She moved her legs a little to better press and grind against him teasingly. 

“MC?” His voice was hoarse and breathy, his hips pressed against hers, “are you- you do realize what you’re doing right? Do you want this?” Licking her lips nervously she nodded.

“It’s dark MC, please say it.” He dropped his voice low, and she could almost hear the satisfied smirk she imagined, sending trembling sparks through her.

“Well, now I’m not so sure.” She leaned forward, searching for that spot alongside his neck that she had noticed was sensitive earlier. A tender kiss before she opened her mouth to give it a tiny nip, drawing a quivering gasp from him before a growl flowed through him. Her breath caught as he flipped her onto her back, straddling above her. He shifted his weight and for a moment and she was blinded by the light filling the small dark room. Blinking a few times before she could see the harsh dark olive eyes of Inspector Lestrade trying to glare at her, while she drank in how hard he was breathing and how flushed he looked.

“I don’t want to interrogate you MC. I also don’t want you to feel obligated because we’re dating. So I need to hear you say it.” He caressed her jaw with his thumb, staring at her lips in hunger.

“I want you George.”

Four words and his lips were crashing down on hers. While he worked on teasing her bottom lip she could feel his hands tugging and pulling her shirt up, the muscles under his touch shivered and trembled. MC felt something winding up tightly. As his fingers brushed over her breasts she arched into his touch with a tiny gasp, pulling her mouth from his. Time froze for a moment before the flash of heat as he moved to claim a nipple in his mouth, flickering his tongue over it sending tiny pulses through her. She squirmed under him, biting down on her bottom lip to stay quiet. George glanced up, and pulled away quickly. “Was I hurting you?” 

Her sigh fluttered between them, “no George, I’m fine. You were doing great.”

“You were biting your lip.” His tone was accusatory.

“I was trying to be quiet.” MC started shifting to sit up, scowling lightly. George pinned her hips roughly, keeping her still. 

“Don’t.”

“Excuse me?”

He looked her up and down, his lips slightly parted and his eyes heavy lidded, “As long as you’re mine I want everything MC. Everything.” He tugged on the hem of her pants, “be as loud as you want.” MC helped him remove her pajama bottoms losing them quickly in the bedding that George pushed out of his way. He sat back on his heels, and MC could feel the pressure of his gaze. “Wow, I have a hot girlfriend.”

“I will hit you with a pillow.” MC pulled the hem of her shirt down and brought her knees up, feeling a little exposed as he stared, she gave him a tiny smile, trying to quell the nervousness that made her aware of how the fabric clung to her, the heat that was building up between her legs, and the way she just wanted him to cover her and make her feel less vulnerable. 

“I suppose you could, but how about later?” His finger tips barely grazed her as he dragged them up her leg, “come on, just relax and trust me, please.” He leaned over her, his hand now on her knee gently pressing down. 

“I trust you George, completely.” MC leaned forward to steal a quick kiss, finding herself lingering there. With the warmth of his mouth against hers she felt the sparks in her flare into a more urgent burn. She moaned softly against him, a wave of need washed over her and she pulled on him. George opened his mouth in a gasp, his eyes fluttering open, she could see a similar need in his eyes. His hand traveled quickly, pressed against her inner thigh before pausing and gently touching the spot on her panties slowly growing wetter. 

MC impatiently raised her hips to press against his hand, and he took that as his invitation. With the soft fabric between them, he pressed and ground his fingers against her. “Please?” MC whispered, spreading her legs a little wider, giving him more space to push the underwear to the side. He gasped, eyes wide as he slid a finger along the slit.

“You’re wet.” He blinked in surprise.

MC reached out touching the front of his pants, pressing the loose fabric against him, “and you’re hard.” He groaned low, leaning into her touch. The pace of his finger rubbing against her picking up speed, she bucked a little involuntarily. 

“MC… do you… are you ready?” His voice quivered a little, he tried to keep his voice steady, even more so when MC decided to slowly rub his cock through his pajamas a little. She couldn’t help but smile at how he couldn’t look her in the face, and instead focused on the way her legs were starting to tremble. 

“George, I already told you,” MC shifted her attention, running her hand up the front of his shirt before tugging on the front of it, pulling George closer. “I want you.” 

She yipped as he pushed her back down onto the bed, “I love you MC.” George whispered it as he pressed an urgent kiss to her lips. Slipping one finger in, he moved it a little, roughly, clumsily, and when it curled just right MC inhaled sharply. With that cue he kept at it, changing his angle a little. She could hear the sloppy sounds it made, but still she writhed and buckled under his hand, and soon he slipped another one in. A tension started to build up in her core. 

“George-George… I..” MC tried to focus on him, her vision growing a little hazy, “please George.” With his fingers still glistening he pulled his pants down just to his knees, letting his dick free, he watched her as he coated himself while stroking himself a little. It felt like forever before he leaned over her, letting the head press against her opening. MC grabbed a hold of the sides of his pajama shirt, trying to steady herself as her body kept trembling. A hard and steady pulse between her legs urged her to push onto him, it was hard to resist the need. Slowly he started moving in and out, pushing into her, going deeper a little more each time. His focus was on trying to be gentle and not hurting her. “George-” her tone a warning. He looked up at her, holding his breath at the hunger she held for him, “you’re not going to hurt me so please.” MC wrapped her legs around his hips before she gave in, bucking onto him with a loud moan from both her and George. “I want you to fuck me.”

She set the pace as best she could at her angle for a few moments. George stilled her as he grabbed a hold of her hips, pulling his shirt out of her reach as he straightened. “Let me know if it starts to hurt.” His tone was rough as he started to thrust hard and quick into her. The suddenly slap of skin sent a cold wave of surprise before the fire in her blood warmed her back up. Her hands clawed at the bedding as the pressure she had before quickly built back up and he was so close to pushing her over the edge. 

“MC… I’m gonna-”

“Me too.”

With a gasping shudder MC orgasmed around him, arching her back, and bucking her hips trying to ride it out on him. This was George’s undoing as he fell on her, thrusting in a few times sporadically. They both laid there, feeling the other twitch and shiver, the room suddenly feeling 20 degrees colder than it had moments ago. He slowly moved away from her, moving to the side. His fingers traced small patterns on her stomach as he gazed in awe.

“I love you MC.” He sighed, “I love you so god damn much.”

Her arm trembled as she tried moving it to caress his cheek. She smiled softly, “I love you too George.”


End file.
